


Под летней луной

by Cergart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Коул всегда знал, что с ним что-то не так.





	Под летней луной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Midsummer Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615893) by [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade). 



> бета - Vilwen

 Поговаривают, что если войдешь в Дикий лес в канун летнего солнцестояния, то тебя украдут фейри.  
  
      Коул не страшился, что эльфы уведут его в Волшебную страну, они вряд ли положили бы на него глаз: с младенчества он был слабым и болезненным с бледно-зелеными, как молодая листва, глазами. С ним что-то было не так. Но ни сельский врач, поивший его отварами из целебных трав, ни приходской священник не смогли помочь. И только в Диком лесу под серебряным ликом луны Коул чувствовал себя лучше. Поэтому он отмахнулся от предостережений и сейчас с наслаждением вдыхал сладкий запах лета.  
  
      Как вдруг услышал вой.  
  
      «Дикая охота», — подумал Коул. Он сжал в ладони амулет, не обращая внимания, что железная подвеска обожгла кожу, точно раскаленные угли, и начал молиться. Несмотря на пробирающий до костей вой, Коул ощутил, как внутри поднимается странное волнение, и вместо того, чтобы убежать, он пошел на звук.  
  
      Пес оказался гораздо крупнее волка: белая как снег косматая шкура, глаза горели жутким зеленым пламенем. Он скалился и рычал на загнанную у деревьев добычу — юноша, закрывая рану на плече, отбивался от зверя мечом.  
  
      — Эй! — Коул метнул в нечисть камень, но промазал: тот упал возле когтистых лап. Пес повернул к нему оскаленную морду и угрожающе зарычал. — Уходи! Оставь его!  
  
      Зверь вдруг замер, затем склонил морду, будто признавая Коула за своего, и скрылся в лесной чаще.  
  
      — Дурак, — юноша вложил меч в ножны. — Зачем ты это сделал? Ты должен был убить его.  
  
      — Эй! Вообще-то я вас спас… — Коул затих. Стоящий перед ним не был смертным.  
  
      Он казался ровесником Коула, но его окутывало слабое свечение, глаза вобрали всю голубизну неба, а волосы сияли золотом. Незнакомец был облачен в шелковые одежды, а начищенные сапоги блестели как крылья стрекоз. И он двигался необычайно грациозно. Он точно фейри.  
  
      Коул вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно неловко в простой домотканой тунике, заплатанных штанах и грязных сапогах. К горлу подступил ком, стоило взглянуть на фейри, чья ослепительная красота завораживала. Однако фейри смотрел на Коула не с презрением, а с любопытством, словно никогда раньше не встречал смертного.  
Будьте осторожны в разговоре с фейри. Если прогневаете их, то не миновать беды.  
  
      — Как к вам обращаться, господин?  
  
      Фейри пристально поглядел на Коула из-под полуопущенных ресниц, прежде чем ответить:  
  
      — Арейн.  
  
      Коула поразило столь пренебрежительно брошенное откровение.  
  
      — Я думал, ваш вид не открывает свои истинные имена смертным.  
  
       _Имена обладают властью. Зная имя, можно призвать, подчинить и повелевать._  
  
      — Если пожелают, то могут. Да и ты ведь не смертный, правда?  
  
      Коул замер.  
  
      — О чем вы говорите?  
  
      — Простой смертный не смог бы прогнать призрачную гончую. В твоих венах течет кровь фейри, — Арейн подошел ближе и, озадаченно оглядев Коула, нахмурился. — Разве ты не знал? Ты должен был догадаться, что другой. Ты подменыш.  
  
      Мир Коула перевернулся, все терзавшие его страхи и сомнения оказались правдой. Но значит, где-то ждет его родной край.  
  
      — Так вот почему вы здесь? Чтобы забрать меня обратно? Туда, где живут фейри? — он не осмелился произнести «домой».  
  
      Арейн нетерпеливо покачал головой.  
  
      — Вовсе нет. Как, по-твоему, я здесь оказался? За мной гналась призрачная гончая, теперь она выведет свою хозяйку к нам.  
  
      Коулу не нужно было спрашивать про хозяйку, он знал легенды. Королева Эльфов — самое могущественное и страшное волшебное создание.  
  
      — Зачем?  
  
      — Она хочет украсть еще одного ребенка, — мрачно ответил Арейн. — Прошел двадцать один год, с тех пор как она в последний раз похищала человеческое дитя. Я намерен остановить ее.  
  
      — Как?  
  
      — В канун летнего солнцестояния от восхода до захода луны границы между мирами истончаются. До тех пор пока не взойдет солнце, я должен защищать ребенка. Мы должны, — неохотно прибавил он.  
  
      — Мы?  
  
      — Ты мой единственный союзник, — Арейн отвернулся.  
  
      Коул хотел возразить: разве в его силах было противостоять фейри и чудовищам? Он даже не знал, кем был на самом деле. И все же он не мог оставить Арейна в одиночку противостоять Королеве Эльфов. Не тогда, когда собственными глазами видел гончих ада и знал, что невинному младенцу грозит опасность.  
  
      — Позвольте осмотреть ваше плечо. И расскажите все, что знаете о подменышах.  
  


***

  
  
      Они ехали через Дикий лес незнакомой для Коула дорогой. Арейн вынул из кармана золотую брошь, произнес заклинание, и перед ними тот час расстелилась тропа, а с ладони Арейна осыпались сухие листья.  
  
      Коул расспрашивал своего спутника о жизни в стране фейри, желая узнать больше о родном крае, но Айрен поведал ему лишь о порочном Дворе, обитатели которого коротали века за жестокими играми.  
  
      — Смертные обладают жизненной силой, которая привлекает фейри, — поведал ему Арейн. — Их держат в качестве диковинных питомцев, водят на танцы и приемы, щедро одаривают подарками и исполняют любую прихоть.  
  
      — Звучит неплохо, — осторожно заметил Коул.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что происходит с любимчиками, когда те перестают забавлять хозяев?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Вот и я не знаю.  
  
      Дальше они ехали в молчании. Ленты облаков медленно плыли по небу. Арейн искоса поглядывал на Коула.  
  
      — Что это? — наконец не выдержал он, кивнув на амулет. — Дай-ка посмотреть.  
  
      Коул поспешно сжал талисман. От взгляда Арейна не укрылось, что он вздрогнул, когда металл обжег пальцы.  
  
      — Обычный талисман, защищает от злых духов. Я не должен его снимать.  
  
      — Они заставили носить тебя кусок железа? — недоверчиво спросил Арейн.  
  
      — Я привык, — Коул небрежно пожал плечами. Он старался следить, чтобы амулет не касался кожи. Иногда по ночам тот выскальзывал из складок сорочки, и на утро Коул просыпался с ожогами, которые заживали несколько дней.  
  
      Арейн стиснул зубы и, подойдя ближе, быстрым движением сорвал амулет. Коул покачнулся, когда жаркая волна омыла его с головы до ног, словно в небе светило солнце, а не луна. Дикий лес вдруг налился красками и сделался в тысячу раз ярче, Коул впервые в жизни чувствовал себя целым. Нет, даже больше — его переполняла сила. Он взмахнул рукой, и с пальцев звездами сорвались искры.  
  
      — Они сдерживали твою магию, — гневно произнес Арейн, сжав амулет в кулаке.  
  
      — Подожди! — Коул схватил его за руку, заставив разжать кулак, но на ладони не было и следа от ожога. — Разве тебе не больно?  
  
      — Нет, потому что я не один из них. Я был похищен фейри, — Арейн тонко улыбнулся.  
  


***

  
  
      Дом был увит розами и плющом, словно сошел со страниц книги сказок. Коул заглянул в забранное ставнями оконце: в камине мерно горел огонь, женщина тихо пела, качая колыбель.  
  
      Пела ли ему колыбельные мать или с самого начала знала, что он подменыш?  
  
      — Что ж, — стоящий рядом Арейн отвернулся от окна. — У нас есть работа.  
  
      Они насыпали соль на ставни, положили перед дверью железо и окропили святой водой стены. А потом стали ждать.  
  
      Королева Эльфов пришла в полночь.  
  
      Она выглядела как женщина в самом расцвете красоты: безупречная кожа, блестящие волосы, переливающееся платье очерчивало соблазнительные изгибы фигуры. Но под этим обличьем скрывалось нечто нечеловеческое, холодное и прекрасное как луна. Заметив их, она зашипела.  
  
      — Оставь их в покое, — Арейн шагнул ей навстречу, положив ладонь на рукоять меча.  
  
      — Разве так разговаривают с обожаемой королевой? — женщина перевела взгляд с Арейна на Коула. Глаза у нее были такого же бледно–зеленого цвета, как и у него.  
  
      — Мама? — голос Коула дрогнул.  
  
      Королева сочувственно улыбнулась и коснулась его щеки затянутой в перчатку ладонью.  
  
      — Бедное создание. Я не твоя мать. У тебя нет матери.  
  
      У Коула перехватило дыхание. Он замер, не в силах вымолвить и слова, и беспомощно взирал на Королеву Эльфов.  
  
      — О чем ты говоришь? — потребовал Арейн. — Он же явно подменыш…  
  
      — Мой дорогой, знаешь ли ты, что такое подменыш? Неужели ты думал, что я променяла бы одного из своих детей ради смертного, пусть и такого красивого, как ты? Он не фейри. Он двойник, зачарованная глина, благодаря моей магии принявшая форму ребенка. В нем нет ни капли собственной силы.  
  
      Коул не знал, что и думать. Фейри были известны своей хитростью и коварством. Он взглянул на свои руки — они ощущались человеческими, из плоти и крови. Или же теперь они стали немного прозрачными? Неудивительно, что после каждого заклинания он чувствовал себя истощенным. Магия выплескивалась из него как вода из кувшина.  
  
      — Я удивлена, что он продержался так долго. Большинство из них увядают спустя год, — Королева отпустила Коула и обернулась к Арейну. — Но ты, мой непокорный мальчик, осмелился бросить мне вызов и украсть кое-что. Но я прощаю тебя, потому что люблю. Идем домой, забудем про этот вздор.  
  
      Ее голос был сладок словно мед и пьянил не хуже вина. Арейн сглотнул.  
  
      — Я тебе не верю. Ты хочешь заменить меня.  
  
      Коул видел, как он колебался.  
  
      — Мой дорогой, я никогда не отказалась бы от тебя. Я всего лишь желаю подарить тебе сестренку, — Королева эльфов вынула из складок платья сверток, в нем что–то ворочалось. — Положи это в колыбель и принеси мне дитя.  
  
      Коул словно очнулся от наваждения и судорожно принялся шарить по карманам. Наконец пальцы нащупали осколки амулета, и он не раздумывая швырнул куски железа в Королеву. Та подняла руку, прикрываясь, сверток выпал у нее из рук, и Коул едва успел его поймать. В кульке мирно спал младенец. Коул знал, что это двойник — всего лишь глина и волшебство. Такой же, как и он сам.  
  
      — Как ты посмел?!  
  
      Коул взглянул на Королеву Эльфов — железо прожгло на ее перчатках и платье маленькие дыры. На едва уловимое, как проблеск молнии, мгновение, чары спали, и взору Коула предстало нечто, что он не в силах был описать словами. Королева взмахнула рукой, вытягивая из него сияющие нити магии, и Коул закричал в агонии — жизнь покидала его. Из последних сил он закрыл собой младенца.  
  
      Внезапно боль прекратилась. Коул пришел в себя, лежа на земле и тяжело дыша.  
  
      Перед ним стоял Арейн, наставив на фейри меч.  
  
      — Уходи, прежде чем крестьяне проснутся и пойдут на тебя с железом.  
  
      Королева зло рассмеялась.  
  
      — Так и быть. Я изгоняю тебя. Наслаждайся жизнью в мире смертных, — бросила она и исчезла.  
  
      Залитый лунным светом двор погрузился в тишину.  
  
      — Не двигайся, — Арейн опустился перед Коулом на колени.  
  
      Он вывернул карманы, вытряхивая на землю зачарованные украшения: броши и браслеты, амулеты и кольца. Взяв меч, Арейн раздробил их на осколки, высвобождая заточенную внутри магию. Та вошла в Коула, заполняя пустоту внутри, в то время как драгоценности обернулись засохшими листьями.  
  
      Коул сел, все еще прижимая к себе сверток с двойником.  
  
      — Арейн, ты не должен был. Это была вся твоя магия.  
  
      — В конце концов, я всего лишь человек, — Арейн небрежно дернул плечами.  
  
      Он выглядел растерянным, и Коул коснулся его руки.  
  
      — Это не так уж и плохо. Возвращайся со мной. Я хочу кое с кем тебя познакомить.


End file.
